Jelly Belly
by Dannemund
Summary: For a kinkmeme fill about a chubby female LW. Jelly belly Judy finds a true wasteland gentleman in Crow. (M for Mature)
1. I Will Not Let

Note: There was this kinkmeme thing I promised to do about a chubby LW and any male, complete with body shame... So I wrote it but I hate hate hate LJ you guys so it's all yours. (you have no idea, forums hate me man) If you're just here for the smut go to Chapter 3 already.

I really just wanted to write a story about Crow (oh, that man is crazy handsome)

* * *

Jelly belly Judy just jumped over a jiggling jam jar.

 _Ha-ha. So very funny._ She was almost done with that, wasn't she? She'd lost a lot of weight in the last five months, wandering around the wastes. But she was still Jelly belly Judy, and she was still far too heavy for her own good.

Drew a lot of attention. Wasn't good, in the wastes. _Wait, what was that noise? ...Just a stupid mole rat._ She put it down with a snap of her bat. Her arms wiggled. _Darnit!_

Why couldn't she be thin, and pretty, like those other girls? Like―like Christine Kendall. Judy had the same hair color, but she wasn't anywhere near as skinny as her. She'd idolized Christine, followed her around when Amata wasn't annoying her for attention. Christine was so pretty, the boys all wanted her. Why couldn't the boys want _Judy?_

She trudged on, ignoring her aching thighs. Did these hills ever stop? Wait, where the heck was she? Judy looked at her Pip-Boy. Somewhere close to the Temple of the Union. Oh, good, she could stop and see if Harith was around. Needed ammo, anyway... that was why she had to use the stupid bat and feel her arms jiggling every time she killed something.

She hated being overweight. Not to mention that she could barely find armor to fit her―God, did it ever burn when she had to buy twice as much from merchants. Gary Staley always frickin' eyeballing her like "Do you _really_ need that much food?" and that stupid Moriarty, calling her names behind her back. Gob shouldn't have said anything. It just made her upset.

Judy stopped and poked herself in the chest. _Suppose I ought to be grateful I'm not flat chested,_ she thought. _...Don't think I mind the boobs, honestly, but this stomach flab has got to go._ She could see the leather straining at her middle. _I guess "lift and separate" doesn't always help._ It only drew more attention to her flabby stomach.

Judy made her way through a pile of rubble. Harith wasn't at the Temple. She grumbled to herself. Well, with her luck lately... She groaned when she managed to settle herself onto a pile of asphalt and waited. Couldn't really afford not to wait, she needed that ammo. Her thighs were burning, anyway. _Thunder thighs, jelly belly..._ she growled at herself. _Maybe I shouldn't have sat down._

She must have dozed off or lost herself in a daydream. The next thing she remembered was hearing Crow's voice calling out, "Hail, Wanderer!"

Judy jerked upright and cringed. Could have gotten herself killed... She blinked wearily at Crow. "Hey, man," she called back.

"Looking for armor?" he asked, moving closer to her. His pack Brahmin followed, lowing.

"Um, no," she muttered. "Waiting for Harith."

"Ammo, then?" He smiled at her. "I happen to have some, today."

"Why do _you_ have ammo?" she wondered. She eyed up his pack Brahmin. Something was missing... "Hey, wait, where's your guard?"

Crow's smile faded. "As with all things, the spirits have whisked her away." He sighed.

Judy felt bad, now. "I'm sorry," she said. She looked away in embarrassment.

"It happens to us all, my friend. Would you like to see the ammo?"

"Yes, please, you're a lifesaver, Crow!" Judy felt a lot better. If he wasn't that concerned, she didn't feel as bad for not really caring about his guard losing her life. He was right, the wastes were dangerous, death happened. Crow was always really easy-going, though. She should have expected him to be accepting of it.

She bartered with him for a moment, then cast an eye out at the wastes. "Man, I'm not looking forward to hauling myself back home."

"I'm not, either," he said, smiling. "Without my guard..."

Judy turned and pursed her mouth, studying his face. He looked a bit sad, now. "Where you heading?"

"Agatha's, then onto Paradise Falls. The spirits may call on me before I reach my destination." He looked pensive, staring out at the wastes. "Perhaps... an attractive young lady might care to join me?" He shot her a glance coupled with a coy smile.

Judy coughed and flushed. "I know you aren't talking about me!" She blinked and looked down, feeling her face catch fire.

"I fail to see any _other_ ladies around," he said, teasing her. His smile widened.

She grimaced in discomfort. "Alright, fine," she conceded. "But you better not have given me a discount because you can't pay me."

"Dare I say, I am still a businessman." He smiled, easily. "You've invested in my business, that is why you get a discount." Crow's eyes were dark, shaded by his hat. She couldn't tell what he was trying, flirting with her like that. "And I most _certainly_ will pay you to guard me."

"I guess I could come with," she mumbled. "I haven't got anything planned."

"Very good. I'll be taking off in an hour. Shall we talk, until then?"

He sounded like he intended to make more flirty remarks. Judy colored even more. "Um, I'm gonna go see if Hannibal left anything interesting behind." She turned to the Temple.

"I hadn't realized they were gone," he mentioned, off-hand. His smile disappeared.

Judy stopped in mid-stride. "Oh, _yeah,_ I helped them get to the Lincoln Memorial. Hannibal is very happy there," she said.

Crow looked up at the Temple with a thoughtful look. "Too bad the Brahmin can't travel through the Metro," he replied. "I'll have to inform Uncle Roe."

"Aw, _heck,"_ Judy slapped her forehead. "I'm sorry, Crow." Crap, she'd taken away his customers.

"What for?" He looked back to her with a smile on his face.

"I lost you business. Shoot. Guess you'd better take away my discount." She kicked the ground, watched the dust fly up. Her legs felt heavy. _Darnit, stop thinking about that._

"I'm sure we will come to terms with it," he said, and Judy turned to him with a question on her lips. But he'd already looked away, checking the Brahmin's pack to make sure it was secure. "Might as well go," he said, shooting her a glance. "Would you still like to escort me?"

Judy hung her head. "I owe you," she muttered, and picked up her stupid thunder thighs and walked along after the merchant.

* * *

Agatha was in a good mood. She played a few songs for Crow, secured her goods, and shot Judy a glance. The glance held all kinds of questions, so when Agatha scooted back to her house in the rocks, Judy followed her.

"Now, I know you aren't _with_ that man," Agatha began, the minute they got inside the shack.

"What do you mean?" Judy settled herself on the bed and groaned in relief. Stupid Crow's long legs beat her thighs half to death, trying to keep up with him. Heck, she wasn't sure how the darn _cow_ kept up.

"Well," Agatha said, folding her hands together. "I didn't know you were interested. Crow is a _wonderful_ man, always helping me out. It's about time he had a lady friend."

Judy bubbled up with laughter, hearing this sweet old woman talking about something like that. She told her as much, through her hiccuping laughter.

"Now, Judy," Agatha said, sounding reproachful but still smiling. "I _was_ married."

"I'm sorry, it's just, you're like the sweetest thing." Judy wiped her face. A trail of dirt came off her arm and onto her face and left a trail. Crap, she needed a bath something bad.

"Crow is a good man," Agatha said firmly, and Judy wondered how she would know, but honestly, she didn't want to think about Crow's "lady friends" or anything of that line. Just reminded her of her jelly belly and boys who wouldn't even glance at her. ...Though she wouldn't mind a little attention of the sort―

 _Shush, Judy. Don't encourage the man. Already been flirting with you, and you know it's not going to end well._ Judy sighed. She was lonely. But who would want a chubby jelly belly? _No one._

"Agatha―"

"You'd better move along," Agatha said, gently. "Don't want your man to leave without you." She had a knowing smile on her face.

 _"Darnit,"_ Judy swore, crossing her arms over her chest. Of course her big boobs got in the way. Of course.

* * *

Crow kept moving. How he had any energy left after all the things they'd had to fight through, she had no idea. Along the way she'd agreed to follow him out to Megaton. Someone there might be able to go along with him, and she'd be at home. It was going to be a _long_ walk. She felt half-dead already.

"So tell me," he said, as they were walking up to Paradise Falls, "how long have you been around the Capital Wasteland?"

"Like five months," she said, shaking a piece of dead bush from her leg.

"No man's scooped you up yet, _hmm?"_

Judy stopped in mid-jiggle and stared up at him. "What?" she sputtered.

"Curious," he replied, and didn't look back at her. She had to hotfoot it to keep up with him and her legs were shivering by the time he'd reached the Paradise Falls entrance.

"What's so curio―" she started, and looked up at where they were. _"Shoot._ Uh. Crow?"

"Hmm?" He turned to her, his eyes sweeping down her front.

Judy flushed red. "You know there isn't anyone here, right?"

"Dear _me,"_ he said, putting on a sad affect. "I take it Judy strikes again?"

She almost spat out her tongue, trying to defend her actions. "They were slavers, Crow!"

"I am aware," he said, shooting her a calm look. "But the land abides those who can pay." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You've been busy in the last few months."

Judy shrugged. "I'm in it to make money, too."

"Well!" Crow looked at the Brahmin, then at the settlement. "I think that it would be best to stop here, then."

"Stop?" _Oh thank you God,_ Judy thought. "...Why?" she asked, after a moment.

Crow laughed and removed his hat, scratching at his dark hair. "You don't think I spend all day out here, walking around, do you? The spirits may drive my feet to wander, but I _do_ need sleep."

Judy flushed even more. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that, no." She looked away and sighed. "Alright, well, I guess we can look around for somewhere to sleep." From her own recollection, she knew she didn't want to sleep on any of the now-dead slaver's beds. _Ugh, filthy bastards._ Who knew what bodily fluids were on the mattresses?

Crow led the Brahmin through the gate and settled it near the little cafeteria the slavers had used, looking around. "I've never actually been inside this place," he remarked. "They had a good setup."

Judy kicked the ground. "I guess." She hadn't stopped to look. She'd only shot at the bastards until her gun ran dry. They earned their dirt naps.

"You seem upset," Crow said, softly. "Something on your mind?"

"Uhh..." She grumbled to herself. "Nothing, I'm just grumpy by nature."

"Well." He stretched and hooked his hat on a post. "We're alone and grumpy in a former slaver camp. What to do."

Judy shot him a questioning look. "There's a clinic that isn't too dirty," she recalled. "...Last time I was here I took a couple of bullets through the side, had to go in there." Ugh, and her stupid fat had stopped them. She rolled her eyes at herself.

"Seems to be to your advantage, then," Crow said, as if he knew what she was talking about. He was staring at her chest, his eyes smiling.

Judy's mouth dropped. "What are you―"

He grinned at her, then, a full-out salacious grin. "You _can't_ have misheard me."

"Wha―" she jammed her mouth shut and growled through her nose. _Mmmm! Nothing! Don't even answer that―_

"Is it so unusual, for a man to take interest in you?" he was asking, and he was getting closer. "You are a fetching young woman."

"Oh, yes it is," she snorted. "And that sounds really... really old-fashioned. 'Fetching'." It agitated her that he was being so forward. She even used air quotes to demonstrate her irritation, putting her hands up in front of her.

"I'm afraid my vocabulary isn't as extensive as people your own age," he said, but he was still smiling. "I do think you are downright _gorgeous,_ Judy."

She colored right to her stubby little toes. What the hell was he― _oh, no, no._ She wasn't about to let some smooth-talking merchant―shoot, she had to deal with him on a regular basis―and no way in hell did he actually think she was that pretty!

 _Oh, shut up, Judy. You were just asking why no one thought you were pretty, this morning. Learn to enjoy it, why don't you._ ...Why was everything confusing, sometimes?

"Look, Crow, thanks for the compliment, but―" She moved her hands down, toward her hips.

He grabbed up one hand and gave her a small kiss on her knuckles. "You are _most_ welcome."

She was flabbergasted. "What, you think I'm an easy target or something?" she asked. She got defensive; it was all she could think to do―was he some cad thinking she would jump for a free lay, because she was fat? Maybe Agatha's opinion was wrong about him.

"No," he answered, and he didn't let go her hand. "Anyone who is strong enough to take out the slavers of Paradise Falls and help Hannibal Hamlin and his people find a new home, is not an easy target."

She felt her heartbeat pick up. Well, that was certainly true, but... but did he really want to...? With her? Oh god, she'd have to show him her stupid jelly belly. _Ugh, no. Just, no._

"Thank you for your estimation of my ability," she said, trying to remove his hand from hers by shaking it. He was... really strong, that was sort of a surprise. "Please let go."

Crow dropped her hand and kept the affable smile he'd always had. "Again, you are welcome. Now, if you are through being bashful, might I suggest we find somewhere to sleep for the night?"

 _"Bashful!"_ Judy huffed.

"You heard me," he said, striding off with those darn long legs of his.

Heck... he was a weird one. Judy wasn't sure what to feel about the merchant. A little angry―she still wasn't sure about his intentions. A little creeped out, because who the heck hit on someone like that, in the wastes? _Like... like a gentleman._ She was very surprised, no one had bothered to hit on her in a long time except the guys who were flat-out desperate.

She had never―never even had sex, before. She wanted that to be special. Not some whang-bang-thank-you-ma'am sex like a whore would give.

But... Crow was different. He was handsome. And strong, oh _God,_ she had always wanted a strong man to grab ahold of― _darnit, Judy, stop daydreaming!_ She shook her head to rid herself of the thought.

He'd be just as grossed out by herself as she was, when it came down to it. She sighed to herself, and picked up her heavy legs to go after him.


	2. My Physical Appearance

Note: You guys this is totally how I take baths, no shame

* * *

Crow picked the slaver's former barracks to bunk down in. It was a good choice, really; Judy was a little bit happier because it meant she could take a bath. She needed a bath real bad, she was starting to smell like the rear end of Crow's pack Brahmin. _Oh, yeah, that's attractive._ She groaned to herself.

Crow hummed to himself in a low tone as Judy craned her neck up at the little bathroom area and tried to figure out how to get into it. She could go along the ruined top floor, there was a small ledge, but it was in no way or fashion going to hold _her_ weight. She grumbled a curse or two. She could try to climb up to it another way, but her strength was poor and she'd probably end up falling and break her neck.

Crap. That meant her only option was to have Crow help her up there... and she really didn't know if she should trust the man, given his previous attitude. She crossed her arms and pouted a little.

"Something the matter?" he asked, looking over a shoulder.

"Nothing, really..." She sighed. "Can you help me get up there?" She jerked a thumb up to the bathtub.

"Certainly," he said, and they climbed the stairs partway. Crow knelt down and put his hands out in a cupped gesture, and she put her foot backwards into it. He boosted her up to the bath area, a little quicker than she'd expected.

 _Well, now I know he's strong,_ she told herself, _if he can hold my weight._ She landed flat on her chest on the small area of jutting floor. _Sheesh!_ "You coulda gone a little slower," she called down to him, grumpily.

"My apologies," he said, with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she grumbled, leaning over the edge of the floor.

"Do you need any other assistance?" he asked, raising a dark eyebrow at her. His eyes were not on her face.

 _"No!"_ She scooted back from the edge and glanced around the bathtub. "No, thank you."

"I will be in the kitchenette, when you want to get down," he said, as he walked back down the stairs.

Judy closed her eyes in frustration. She hadn't thought about that, would have to have him help her down, too. _Darnit, why?_

A quick inspection of her outfit and the various layers of caked-on dirt around her collarbone reminded her why. Judy poked her head around the privacy screen to check if Crow really was in the kitchen and sighed in relief to see him moving around in the darkness at the back of the barracks. She ran water in the tub and quickly stripped and hopped in.

Baths were something Judy always loved―water in general, really―because it felt like there was nothing to her when she let herself float in the tub. She soaked for a few minutes, playing in the water like she used to as a kid, turning on her stomach and squishing herself into the bottom of the tub. She could pretend she wasn't a large girl, but a busty mermaid or a pirate wench with curves that looked amazing. Not the lumpy sack of produce she normally felt like.

The water started to turn dingy too soon for her liking. Judy pulled herself out and drained it, then inspected herself briefly. She was not going to be able to squeeze herself into the leather armor―no matter how modified it was to fit her frame―while she was sopping wet. After the tub drained she sat back down in it and curled her knees up to her chest, leaning her forehead down.

She could hear Crow moving around downstairs and smelled something amazing, a truly decent meal. _Guess you have to learn to cook if you enjoy eating?_ She could cook just enough to keep herself alive. But Crow did seem the kind of guy who might use everything he could find to spice up his meals, if only because he had that tribal nomad flair about him.

She tried to remember what she knew about him; someone had mentioned something to her once about Oasis. His name fit, if he really was from Oasis. And that weird thing he had about "the spirits". She didn't know what was up with that one.

Judy let herself relax in the warm room, felt herself starting to fall asleep. The cold ceramic of the tub woke her up abruptly as she fell against it, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Do you need help, Judy?" Crow asked, from the bottom of the stairs.

"Cold tub," she said, in reply. "Don't you _dare_ come up here! I don't have anything to dry off with!"

 _Mmmm! Why did you tell him that!_ Her face burned.

"I might have an outfit you can borrow, if you'd like to clean yours," he said, speculatively. "I promise I won't dock your payment for using it. Would you like that?"

...Darnit, it would be great to have a clean set of leathers and undershirt before going home. Not to mention it would be rude not to accept the offer. She still felt terrible for taking down two of Crow's trade stops.

Judy sighed in defeat. "Yes, I would love that," she said, somewhat disappointed in herself. But being comfortable, with her figure, in the wastes? _Pssh._ Wasn't exactly easy to come by.

Crow tossed a pile of clothing up onto the ledge and moved back down the stairs. "When you're dressed, would you care to join me in a meal?"

"Um." She glanced down, out of the tub, at the clothes on the floor. "I guess?" she asked, more than said.

"Very good," he replied.

Judy investigated the clothing and realized it was a merc charmer outfit, and her face flooded with so much blood she thought her head was going to explode. _Oh!_ She would look terrible in it. _Just―absolutely terrible._

 _Guess I should be polite and accept the offer of clothes,_ she groaned. _Even if I'll look like someone tried to stuff a sausage in a straw._

"Crow, are you going to use the tub?" she yelled out, squeezing herself into the skirt and pulling the suit top together over her stomach. Made her feel a little better that it fit decently without breaking the zipper. Her chest still spilled out alarmingly over the low collar, and she had to put the belt away because she wouldn't even need to bother with it.

"I may," he said, sounding far away.

"I was gonna put my other clothes in to soak," she said. "I can wipe down my leather but the shirt needs detergent."

"Are you decent, Judy dear?" He was suddenly a lot closer.

She startled and dropped the torn hose she was trying to fit onto her legs. "Not quite," she stammered. He was making her feel very uncomfortable.

"I'm coming up," he said, and she heard him pull himself up onto the ledge without effort.

Judy dropped the hose and pulled on her boots very quickly. "I said, _not―"_

"My _goodness,"_ he breathed out, as he came around the edge of the screen. "You look stunning."

She couldn't meet his eyes. It was too embarrassing. Her face was flushed with blood and it showed all the way to the ample flesh of her heaving chest, heavy movement which she had _absolutely no control over_ in this moment. Crow smiled gently, and she pushed past him to the edge of the floor. "I―" she swallowed, nervously. "I'm going back down."

"Here," he said, coming up behind her and reaching around her back, lifting her up by her shoulders, then sliding his hands along her arms until she gently touched the lower floor. Felt like her heart would fly out of her chest and beat itself off the walls of the barracks, just from his touch.

"Th-th―" She breathed out, slowly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"My pleasure," he said, and disappeared over the edge of the floor.

Judy sat on the bottom of the stairs and tried to calm her heartbeat down to a more healthy tempo. _Good Lord._ She was going to die of embarrassment before the night was through.

* * *

Crow apparently felt it necessary for both of them to wash their clothing, and asked her to pass him up an outfit and a box of detergent, if she could find one. Judy pulled some clothing from the Brahmin's pack, and scared up some Washo for him to use. Crow was nearly naked as she handed up the stuff, her head turned away in embarrassment.

Oh, it only got worse. Because of how she'd had to stuff herself into the bra of the charmer jacket, her breasts were only a few tugs away from popping out. As she handed up the box of detergent she could feel the skin moving and quickly moved her other hand out to catch and cover herself. She fled back to the kitchen, afterward, and sat on the floor with her cheeks permanently reddened.

 _I bet Christine Kendall never had that kind of problem._ Judy sighed and covered her face with both hands, resting her elbows on her knees. God, she'd almost flashed him―

 _He'd probably like that,_ some voice in the back of her mind said. Judy gaped at her own thoughts and reminded herself that it was not a good idea to start something she didn't feel comfortable finishing... even if... even if he was so strong and handsome and...

And _ohmygod_ he came back to the kitchen area without a shirt on and she didn't think she would ever be able to stop blushing, much less make it through the night. Trapped in an empty building with a half-naked man? _Ohmygod._

She moved to the table and chairs near the stairs, and tried not to look at him too often. Felt bad for it, but... well, he'd ogled her more than once. He couldn't argue with that kind of payback. It wasn't like she could help it, right? _...Right?_

"Thought that would make you feel better," he said, calmly, as he divvied up the cooking pot onto two plates.

He'd noticed! _"Wh-what?"_ she sputtered, glancing up at him.

"I don't understand why you feel your appearance is so unattractive," and this time he was looking right at her with that baffling smile. "I think you look lovely in that outfit. I am sorry that it caused you a minor embarrassment, though."

She said the first thing that came to mind. _"Minor!?"_ Her eyes rolled and she got defensive again. "Flashing someone is not a minor―" Her mouth snapped shut and she breathed in and out forcefully, dropping her eyes to the plate he was now holding out to her.

"Least I can do is offer a lady something to eat," he said, again in that calm voice.

Judy took the plate and pecked at it, sullenly. She was hungry as heck but her stomach was bubbling like a pit of molten lava. "Thank you," she did manage to squeak out.

Crow finished his with gusto and put the plate to the side, considering the bath area above her head. She felt it when his eyes dropped to her head, and put her fork down. "There's some time before one of us has to go up and get the clothes out," he said.

"It usually takes me about five minutes to soak 'em clean," she replied, trying to shrug.

Crow chuckled a little. "You don't _really_ want me to help you climb up there again, wearing that outfit, do you?"

Judy gasped out loud. She pushed the plate out of the way and laid her arms on the table, mashing her face into the fabric of her jacket. _"Oh,"_ she gulped. He would be able to see right up her skirt!

"Tell me, Judy... why is it so unusual for a man to be physically attracted to you?" he asked. His tone of voice was surprised and a little concerned.

"It's _never_ happened," she whispered, and hoped he wouldn't hear.

"That's certainly not true," he was saying.

"It is, _so,"_ she breathed out, stress playing through her voice.

"I've been trying very hard to prove you wrong," he pointed out. "You've been fighting it all afternoon. How do you know it hasn't happened if you won't give it a chance?"

"It's―" she sighed, and rubbed her nose on her sleeve. "Scary," she muttered.

"If you let me, I _could_ show you," he suggested, softly. "I promise you won't get hurt. And if you don't want the attention..." He paused for a moment. "You simply say 'no more'."

"Are you―" she bolted upright. "What the _heck―"_

"Have you ever had sex before, Judy?" he asked, his eyes serious as she met them. She bit her lip, looking away. Her face was still a wildfire of emotion. Crow smiled and nodded, absently looking over at her plate. "I thought as much."

"It's not anything _special,"_ she muttered.

"We'll see," he murmured, auspiciously. "Come. We will know how you really feel in a few minutes."

Judy shuddered, as Crow extended a hand to her and... _she took it._ Darn him and his handsome face and his friendly smile and his strong muscles and that easy-going personality... She'd never felt so... _wanting,_ before.

Oh, _God,_ what was she _doing?_


	3. Define How I

He led her upstairs, her feet stumbling on the metal. At the top, Crow gently moved her to a bed and sat her on the edge. He moved around to the other side and extended his legs on either side of hers, moving himself forward to place his chest against her back. Judy swallowed a lump of fear wedged into her throat.

"If you are uncomfortable, you must let me know," he whispered into her ear, and she shivered. Ice-cold tingles ran up and down her spine, bleeding coolness out onto her thighs. It was melted immediately, by the desire she felt burning in parts of her that had never felt touch other than her own.

He sat there for a long while, wrapping his strong arms around her. Didn't move, just held her until she relaxed enough to let herself fall backward onto his chest. His mouth came down and rested by her ear, the soft breathing on her cheeks further calming her. Maybe it wasn't all that _bad?_ She desperately wanted the attention, but...

Crow lifted her hair up and nuzzled her neck, kissing her gently. Everywhere his lips touched, she burned like fire. He moved down to her collarbone and moved his lips along it, then pulled her head to the side and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She closed her eyes and felt a sharp thrill run down her spine, as his mouth touched hers.

He withdrew slowly. "So far, it's good?" he asked, hot breath curling around her face.

"Y-yes," she stammered.

Crow moved his hands forward to her shoulders and moved her shirt down, off one side, kissing her skin all the way to her bicep. Her breast threatened to spill out and she reached up nervously to catch it. Crow grabbed her hand, bringing it up to her shoulder, pinning her. "Let it go," he murmured. "If it falls, it was meant to happen."

He released her hand and she let it drop back down to her thigh. "But―" her protest died on her lips as he continued.

Crow's hands traveled up her sides and around her shoulders, brushing lightly against her skin. He lowered his mouth onto her neck again and began to nip at it, sucking gently. Judy shivered against the feeling. He lowered the other side of her jacket down her shoulder, and she felt everything just fall apart.

Heavy breasts came tumbling out of the jacket, and Crow caught them. His hands were rough against her skin, gently manipulating the soft globes. Judy felt the first pang of real pleasure shooting from her nipples directly to her lap.

 _Oh!_ She arched her back unconsciously, feeling the wonderful touch on her breasts and his mouth against her neck. She stifled a moan―it felt... It felt _too good to be_ _true...!_ Crow played with her nipples, testing his touch, until she jerked upwards as he pinched her gently. He chuckled and removed his hands, moving them to the zipper on her jacket.

"Wh―" she breathed out, opening her eyes. _"No―"_

"It's alright, Judy," he said, softly. His mouth was back by her ear and she felt a gush of wetness in response to his voice, embarrassing her further. He pulled down the zipper and removed her jacket slowly, then pulled her bra straps through her arms. The bra stayed, trapped underneath her breasts, straps dangling against her sides.

Crow moved his hands back to her breasts and played with them again, biting softly on her earlobe. She moaned, unable to stop it this time. Her cheeks were so warm―

He slipped a hand down her stomach and along her thigh, until he hit skin. The simple touch made her feel like she was going lose herself right then, as he touched her thigh and didn't move away. Sharp prickles ran up her leg from his hand and into her flesh, setting it aflame.

She curved up against his mouth on her neck, and tossed her head back into his shoulder, her hands twitching against the fabric of her skirt. Oh, it was _too_ much―

"How are you doing?" he asked, amused.

She moaned as he pinched her nipple again, her breath coming in quick pants. "I don't know," she breathed out.

"Sounds like you're enjoying yourself," he murmured. "Is it something special, yet?"

Judy withdrew from his hands, pushing herself backwards. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. "I don't like that," she muttered. "Sounds rude."

"Apologies, my goddess," he said, chuckling remorsefully. "Will you stand up?"

Judy didn't know what he planned, but was grateful to be allowed out of his grasp. She covered her breasts as best she could and stood up, moving away from him in a couple of steps. Crow moved forward and grabbed her before she went out of reach, pulling her back toward him and spinning her around. He touched her sides, running his hands down her skin to her thighs, and laid his cheek on her stomach.

"What are you―"

"Enjoying myself," he said, muffled. "Trying to help you to, as well."

She shivered against his touch. He was running his hands down her thighs and into the inside of her knees, then up towards her swollen flesh, under her skirt. She gasped as he brushed his fingers near the skin on her upper thighs.

"Would it help you if I were naked?" he asked, quietly.

She stammered for a moment, feeling his fingers moving gently against her panties. "I―I don't know..."

"Let's try." Crow moved away, as if he didn't want to, his touch lingering on her skin and burning her up. She felt her breath coming fast, didn't know what to do. She felt stupid, standing there, watching him unbuckle his pants while deliberately watching her. He had a smile on his face that made her eyes water with embarrassment.

"Maybe you should help me?"

Judy gasped out and covered her face with her hands. She heard the clinking of buckles before Crow stood and reached out for her hands, removing them from her face and wrapping them around his sides. "There," he whispered. "Is that better?"

 _Oh..._ It _was_ ―but not in the sense that she was less bothered. She kept her eyes jammed shut, her hands draped around him. One hand dipped down to the top of his behind... she jerked and tried to pull away.

"Judy," he chastised her. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying the body of your partner." His hands trailed down her back and he leaned forward, kissing her full on the mouth, tongue and everything. She almost panicked―

Until her skirt was down and around her ankles and she could feel him pressing himself into her hip, stiff and unyielding. Then she did panic, and pushed him away, covering her face and turning away again.

"I don't think I can _do_ this," she groaned.

"Hmm." Crow moved over to her front and pulled her toward the bed, his hands on her shoulders. "How about we try something else."

She tried not to think about what that might be. He sat her down on the bed, then lowered her to the mattress. She kept her hands over her eyes as he straightened her legs out and laid himself down beside her, his crotch pressing into her side urgently.

A hand trailed over her breasts again and down her stomach, coming to a rest beside the fork in her legs. He gently laid it onto her mound and brushed up and down, evenly. "May I touch you?" he asked.

Judy's eyes went wide behind her hands and she moaned again, as he applied gentle pressure to her. "Crow, I don't know―"

"You are embarrassed," he said. "Please don't be. I am enjoying this as much as you are. Maybe not as noticeably..." His hand stilled on her panties, then a finger rubbed along her fat where it met the garment. "If you'll allow me, I'll relax you."

"I doubt that," she muttered, but sighed. If she didn't follow through―she would be ashamed of herself, for letting such a good thing be ruined, wouldn't she? _Yes. Yes you will darnit Judy give into it―_ "...I guess."

"You guess?" Crow asked, laughter in his voice. "That makes it sound like you're doing a chore."

"What do you _expect―"_ she grumbled, lowering her hands and trying to glare at him. With a quick movement, he leaned over, placed his mouth on hers and shoved his hand down into her panties. She gasped and curved upwards, as his mouth played across hers and his fingers sought something deep inside her mound.

 _Oh! He found it!_ She moaned uncontrollably as Crow moved his fingers firmly against her clitoris. He made a groaning noise into her mouth, his member throbbing against her hip, and she closed her eyes. The feeling was insane―nearly painful in how strong it was―and she felt her thighs start to quiver.

All that build up from before led to only one thing, a quick and powerful orgasm that brought her hips upward from the bed. She shuddered under his hand, trying to pull away and push into him at the same time. Her mouth opened wider against his in a moan, which he took advantage of by biting her on the lower lip and pinning her against him with his arm around the nape of her neck. He breathed out forcefully, moving himself against her hip, rubbing into her and groaning quietly.

Her cries faded away as he stilled and removed his hand, fingertips never leaving her skin. With a slight pause he released her lip and moved his hand up her stomach, in a soft caress that ended on her chest.

He rested his hand on her breast, without intention. "Relaxed now?" he asked, as she opened her eyes. He was smiling at her. It... wasn't a bad smile. She felt the tingling sensation returning to her lap and sighed. There was no helping it. It had felt _so good..._

"Don't have a choice," she mumbled, feeling a little fried by the experience. Never had she had an orgasm that powerful with her fingers alone. Maybe it was the tension building up―maybe he was just _that_ good with his own hands―she didn't know, but she was _definitely_ a lot more relaxed.

"I told you," he whispered in her ear. "I quite enjoy your figure."

Judy shivered, his words sending a shock down her spine again. "But I'm fat," she groaned, reminded of her lumpiness. She wished she could believe him. She wanted to, very badly. Even with―what they had just done―

"And I like you," Crow said, winding his hand around her chest, grabbing her under the shoulder. "You are perfect just the way you are, my goddess." He picked her up and turned her onto her side, sliding himself up against her. "Would you like to rest now?"

She didn't know what to do or say again. She stared at his brown eyes, searching his face for a cue. Clearly... he wanted more, and her own body betrayed her with a flush of heat through her lower half. She bit her lip and the blood returned to her cheeks, and felt his hands moving along her hip and up her side.

"Um," she said. "I don't know?"

Crow chuckled, cupping her face with one hand, and kissed her gently on the lips. "You will need to take all your clothes off," he whispered.

Judy didn't know what to do but to agree. _If... if just being touched felt_ that _good_ ―she moaned again, and his face lit up with a desiring smile that she felt a little shameful for enjoying so much.


	4. Enjoy Sex

Judy removed herself from his arms, feeling the cool air of the room catching beads of moisture on her skin. She hadn't realized she'd been sweating. The last echoes of pleasure ran out of her thighs and down her legs as she reached down to remove her underwear.

"You are in control," Crow said, lightly touching her arm. Judy shivered and her hands paused on their trip down to her hips. Was― _was_ it a good idea?

 _You aren't seeing how much he's enjoying this._

She glanced back at his face, saw how reddened his cheeks were―like her own―and how his hands trembled slightly as he touched her. His breath coming in short little puffs along her skin and his length pressing into her, twitching with every movement she made. His heartbeat through his skin, so hard and fast, fluttering against his neck muscles. He _was_ enjoying this, and she turned her attention away from him for a moment to remove her underwear. No hesitation, anymore, she pulled them right off and discarded her bra as well. Crow watched without a word.

It felt like she was dripping wet, her panties landing in a damp pile on the floor next to the bed. She turned back to him and ran a hand along his thigh, feeling the strong muscles bunch up under her touch.

"Should―should I touch you, first?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"If you desire to," he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her neck again.

"Do you _want_ me to?" she asked, running her hand up to his hip and putting a thumb into the skin of his love handles. She moved it in a circle, feeling him flinch.

"Tickles," he laughed, rubbing her arm. His hand grasped her arm and she felt how tightly he was holding her. _...So strong._

Judy sat upright, leaning on one arm, and ran her free hand from his hip up his stomach to his chest. She ran her fingers through the soft short hair, feeling the tingling along her whole hand. Her thumb caught a nipple and rubbed it gently, then she pushed him onto his back, leaning over him.

"I'm not sure what I should do," she said, her eyebrows drawn together.

"Often the simplest touch is enough," he said, faintly. He was watching her, his eyes hooded, as she ran her hand over his chest hair. His own traveled up her arm. She barely noticed, trying to take in everything all at once.

Judy giggled a little, amusing herself. "It's so soft," she murmured. _Oh, darn,_ she thought. _I'm petting him like a dog! So rude._

A slow grin came over Crow's face. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself," he said. "I was worried for a moment."

"Um," she replied, her face flushing again. _"Well..."_

"Take your time."

Judy ran her hands up to his collarbone and across it, feeling the bones through his skin, then over his shoulders. She was amazed at the amount of muscles he had, even though it had even crossed her mind that he should be in good shape from traveling the wastes so often. She moved her hands back around to his chest hair and pursed her mouth, her eyes traveling down the trail of hair to his stomach and other parts of him.

Crow was _not_ a small man. Judy blanched a little at the thought. Not only was he... fairly large to her eyes, but he was very stiff, and she couldn't begin to imagine what... _that..._ was going to feel like. She pulled her hand back, leaning onto her calves. He noticed her hesitation.

"Don't worry," he said, gently. "We are made to fit together, goddess." His hand traced across her stomach and up to a breast, pinching her.

She felt like the skin on her face was turning into cinders. _"I―"_

"Come," he said, lifting one of her legs and pulling it over his stomach. "You need to relax again."

 _Oh, God!_

Crow grabbed her hips and held her above him, up on her knees, the junction of her sex over him. He moved his hand over her side and down to her flesh, pressing his index finger into her mound. It slid over her hood and down, and he turned his hand over as he pushed inside her, slowly. Judy gasped at the feeling. If―If that was how it felt with just a _finger_ ―she whimpered, staring down at him through slitted eyes.

"I do not think it will be as painful as you are imagining," Crow said.

 _"Um,"_ she gulped. He withdrew his finger and rubbed her clitoris again, for a moment, then grasped her hips. She felt the pressure of his head against her opening and shuddered. Crow stopped there and loosened his grip on her.

"You take control," he told her.

"I don't know," she started.

Crow chuckled. "You are surely torturing me, goddess."

She opened her eyes and stared at him, incredulously. "I am not a goddess," she said.

"Judy, I have worshiped the ground you walk on since I first saw you in the wastes," he groaned, as she moved slightly and her heat slipped against his member. It was intense, she thought, seeing how keyed up he was about her. "I will _never_ stop doing so," he added, closing his eyes and making a tense face.

She breathed in and felt the blood pooling painfully in her cheeks. She really did need to relax. "I can't― _this_ part," she stammered. "Help me."

He didn't reply, just pushed her hips down and himself inside of her, slowly filling her up. Her chin jerked and her mouth opened in an "O", feeling him pressing himself into her. Crow groaned loudly, his fingers digging into her flesh. He pulled her downward for what seemed like forever and she had a hard time imagining his length would ever stop sliding into her. But her thighs met his groin and he lessened his grip on her hips, his eyes closed and mouth parted.

It was amazing. He was right, they _did_ fit... like two puzzle pieces. She panted slowly, her eyes wide open, enjoying the feeling. It wasn't even that he was too large; he felt comfortable inside of her. She was almost loathe to spoil it by moving.

Then he twitched inside of her and her expression changed to surprise. "Goddess, if you do not move, you are only having half the fun," Crow murmured, opening his eyes slightly to look up at her.

Judy looked down at his stomach, saw him shuddering underneath her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am more than okay," he answered. "With such beauty treating me so well, how could I _not_ be?"

She pressed her mouth together. "You keep talking like―"

"Order me to be quiet, my goddess, and I shall comply," he said, closing his eyes and breathing out through his open mouth in a puff. "But please..." He groaned and twitched inside of her again. _"Please_ enjoy yourself another way. This really is torture."

Judy looked down at her knees and adjusted them, then pushed herself up with her thighs. Oh, _God,_ it―felt so good, she had to stop and shiver for a moment. Crow's hands guided her, subtly pushing her down and up, as she moved on top of him and built up slow speed. Sharp pleasure angled out into her thighs and up her spine, taking hold of her head. She moaned and her hands went to his forearms and held on, sliding across the soft hair.

He bucked up into her from below, knocking her forward onto his chest, and she clutched at his shoulders. Her weight was on his chest, and his breathing became more strained; he didn't stop, pulling and pushing on her hips, grinding himself into her.

Judy felt wonderful, her limbs flooded with warmth, her face dripping with sweat from the heat he put off. He moved his mouth onto hers, biting her lip again, and kissed her hurriedly. Judy moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth and one of his hands moved up to the back of her head. He wound a hand through her hair and groaned, releasing her from his kiss.

"Goddess," he said, sounding strained, "I may not last long if you keep this pace." His hand drifted back down to her hip.

She wondered about that. But she kept moving, letting him slip in and out, the slickness of her insides helping him along. Crow made a lot more noise than she'd expected, breathing loudly, groaning, a snort when she accidentally pinched him with her fingers. She felt her head starting to fill up with indescribable feeling.

"I feel like I'm going to explode," she said, distantly. Her voice was so far away from her, right now.

 _"Very_ good," he grunted out, moving quicker. She felt the blossom of pleasure in her begin to unfold, and dug her fingers into his shoulders, gritting her teeth. She moved faster, even faster, slamming herself onto him, her voice picking up with the speed into incoherent moans. Crow gasped out and groaned loudly, his body protesting against her, his hands ever tightening on her fleshy hips.

And she did explode, throwing herself stiffly upwards, her head back in the air and mouth dropping open into a long and blissful moan. Crow kept moving under her as she rode the feeling, until finally he huffed out a curse and thrust up into her roughly. His member twitched inside of her, violently, throbbing against her swollen flesh. Judy cried out again, feeling the next rocket of intense pleasure shooting through her brain. They both fell still, panting loudly in the quiet room.

She slowly lowered herself onto his chest, rubbing her hands against his chest hair. Crow ran a hand down her hair and onto her back, down her spine, before helping her pull herself up and off of him. He laid her down beside him and kissed her on the forehead.

Judy laid there for a long time. Just laid there, didn't think anything. All she could feel was the flush of blood through her, the rapturous high of sex, her pounding heartbeat, and the coolness of the air against her sweating body. She felt _amazing._ He... was right. It was _more_ than something special―it was divine, and she had just lost her virginity in such an _incredible_ way―

She gasped out as Crow shifted beside her, her skin still sensitive to all touch. "Forgive me," he whispered. "But we forgot about the clothes in the tub, and as much as I would _love_ to have you naked with me forever..." He chuckled. "I don't think my goddess would enjoy streaking through the wastes."

"Okay, Crow," she mumbled, and yawned. She felt so good and so sleepy... _so sleepy._

"Get some rest," he said, kissing her forehead again. She shivered, feeling so exhausted. "I will be back in only a moment."

"Mmm-hmm," was all that she could manage, before she fell asleep on the bed, her arms and legs too tired to move anymore.

* * *

In the morning Judy was a little embarrassed to have fallen asleep on him, but Crow put his arms around her from behind and held her ever so gently. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away, but he wouldn't let her feel bad about anything that had gone on between them.

He also pondered if she would consider joining him permanently on his journey through the waste. She gasped at his audacity―but then, she couldn't be that surprised. He did pursue her as hard as she would allow him to, before. She fiddled with her leather jacket and reminded him that she was following him to Megaton, anyway, and that she was sure there would be time among his travels to meet with her. And in the future, too... if he pleased.

From the look on his face, she knew he did please―and would love to please her again. He didn't mind her fat―he was very adamant that he loved her figure, how she filled out her clothes, how she was everything he wanted and more―

And Jelly belly Judy didn't mind being so heavy, anymore.


End file.
